MST3K 318 - Star Force: Fugitive Alien II
The Movie Synopsis This is a continuation of Fugitive Alien. The crew of the starship Bacchus 3 of Space Command - as well as Colonel Yurulin whom they rescued from prison - head to the Colonel's home world of Saysar, where they plan to sabotage a weapon there that can destroy an entire planet. Along the way they encounter a black hole, a "meteorite", and a just-about-to-explode star. They succeed in their mission, but the Colonel is killed when he races back to prevent the secret weapon from being destroyed. Next, the crew of the Bacchus 3 travels to a fresh planet seeking yet another weapon, one that can destroy the entire universe. There, Ken (the titular Fugitive Alien) spies someone who looks exactly like his mother. It turns she is part of a trap set by Lord Halkon, the evil genius ruler of Ken’s planet Valna Star, who was last seen ordering the destruction of Earth and all its inhabitants. Ken and Lord Halkon fight, both on the ground and in spaceships, and Halkon is (apparently) killed when his spaceship crashes. The Bacchus 3 takes off again, but Ken tells the rest of the crew that he is returning to Valna Star to try to make it into a better place. Information This is the conclusion of a Japanese TV show edited into a two-part movie by Sandy Frank, first seen in Episode 310 http://doctor-forrester.home.mindspring.com/reviews_s03_ep318.html. See also Episode K03 The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow and Tom Servo have their weekly discussion on the nature of puppets (and their symbiotic relationship to man). Segment One (Invention Exchange): Joel quizzes the Bots on puppets. The Mads have big noses! Joel has a big head! Segment Two: Servo breaks down in the theater, and it is up to Joel and Crow to save him from certain death. Segment Three: Joel and the Bots make a commercial for the Captain Joe action figure. Segment Four: The SOL crew performs their "Fugitive Alien Medley". Segment Five: The Bots consult Leonard Maltin's movie guide for suggestions for the Mads, the crew designs a new villain for the movie, letters are read, and TV's Frank loves baby ducks. Stinger: Ken can fix it! Trivia * This show marks the first reference to Leonard Maltin’s Movie Guide. * This episode aired fifth during Turkey Day '93. Callbacks * "A girl!?" (Viking Women) * "Hikeeba" (Women of the Prehistoric Planet) Obscure References *Servo names off other sequel surnames when reading the title 'Star Force: Fugitive Alien II.' "Electric Boogaloo" Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo - "The Heretic" Exorcist II: The Heretic - "Nerds in Paradise" Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise - "On the Move" Mannequin 2: On the Move - "Citizens on Patrol" Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol *''"Rita!" "Meter maid!"'' Reference to The Beatles song "Lovely Rita" off of the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band album. *''Pink Floyd on the headphones - set the controls for the heart of the Sun.'' "Set the Controls for the Heart of the Sun" is a song by Pink Floyd from the band's album A Saucerful of Secrets. *''Here's the Spencer Gifts.'' Spencer Gifts is a novelty & clothing retail store found in many U.S. shopping malls. *''Ah, another painting by Judy Chicago.'' Judy Chicago is a feminist artist, author & educator. *''"It was the salmon mousse!"'' A reference to Monty Python's Meaning of Life . When Death visits a dinner party, he is there because of badly-prepared salmon . *''I'm the Unsinkable Molly Brown!'' The Unsinkable Molly Brown is a 1964 musical film based on a woman who survived the sinking of the Titanic. *''All quiet on the boring front.'' Reference to All Quiet on the Western Front, a 1929 anti-war novel written by Erich Maria Remarque. *''"Saysar!" "Romero!" "Did somebody say-a Cesar Romero?"'' Cesar Romero was an American film & TV actor best known for playing The Joker on the 1960s Batman TV series. *''No more rehearsing and nursing a part.'' From the Bugs Bunny Overture, the theme to The Bugs Bunny and Road Runner Show. *''Supercar....... Supercar'' Tom is mimicking the opening theme to the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series Supercar. *''"And the hoooome of the braaaave!"'' *spit* Tom is mimicking Roseanne Barr's controversial performance of The Star-Spangled Banner at a baseball game in 1990, which she finished by spitting and grabbing her crotch. *''"Father Guido Sarducci!?"'' Fr. Guido Sarducci is a chain-smoking, shades-wearing papal character created by Don Novello in the early 1970s, appearing on Laugh-In, the Smothers Brothers show, and Saturday Night Live. Novello has performed as the character on SNL and in guest shots for nearly forty years. *''"I'm Chet...Again, I'm Chet, if you need anything. I'll write it down."'' A reference to the bellhop/desk clerk/shoe polisher character played by Steve Buscemi in Barton Fink. *''"We are 22 minutes to Weathership Tango Delta."'' The position within the Soviet Union where Major Kong planned to ditch his B-52 in Dr. Strangelove. *''"Gallipoli!"'' During the Gallipoli Campaign of World War I, the English commanders ordered their troops to run straight toward well-fortified machine gun embankments, with results similar to how the men are cut down in the movie. It is regarded as one of the greatest disasters in the history of English warfare, with almost half of the 560,000 troops being killed. *''Joel: Where have I seen this before?'' Servo: Oh, I don't know; a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away? Crow: Yeah... Joel: Yep. A reference to the popular 1977 sci-fi film, ''Star Wars'' (and its sequels), directed by George Lucas. The phrase "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away" appears as text on screen at the beginning of each film. Joel and the 'bots are most likely referring to the climactic Death Star Trench Run sequence of the first film. Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in July 2012 as part of Volume XXIV, a 4-disc set along with Fugitive Alien, The Sword and the Dragon, and Samson vs. the Vampire Women. **The DVD includes the Ballyhoo Motion Pictures feature You Asked for It: Sandy Frank Speaks. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:Foreign Film Category:1980s movies Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:Unrated movies Category:Movies riffed multiple times Category:Film adaptations Category:Space travel films